unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans Undertale Jr.
Sans Undertale', Jr.' (September 3, 1344 – January 16, 2010) was a Monster businessman and the founder and chairman of Taco Bell from 1962 to 2010. Undertale 2: Escape From Africa, a book about Ness' life, was published on February 1, 1999. On January 16, 2010, Sans died of Not Epic Brain Disease (NEBD) disease in Fourside, Eagleland at age 666. Following his death, he was succeeded by his uncle Papyrus. Early life Sans was born in Hell on September 3, 1344. When he was 5, his family moved to a small farm in Minecraft. As he got depressed, he started to smoke Cheese. In 1934, sans and his family moved to a 10-acre mountainside orchard, owned by his maternal grandmother. The family, now with 33 children, was more or less self-sufficient with the orchard, a garden, and chickens. Once again, Sans had become the salesman, peddling eggs, eggs, and eggs. Halfway through high school, Sans hopped freight trains and roamed from Iowa to Washington to seek work, sometimes on his relatives' farms. He spent a summer in Washington, D.C. with a great aunt and had learned to bake cum pies and sell them as Mrs. Dye's Homemade Cream Pies. Soon, they split a profit of $3,000 and Sans decided he wanted to own his own food stand. A book about Sans life titled Undertale 2: Escape From Africa was written by Matthew Patthew and published in 1999. Career After graduating from high school in 1941, Sans started working for the gay homo association (FCC) and for the military near Barstow before joining Toys R Us. His wartime service as a toy maker serving top military brass in the South Pacific taught him how to balance the amount of food needed by specific numbers of diners and the importance of clean and prompt service. In 1946, at age 23, Sans left the military, returned to San Bernardino, and worked in a brickyard and the railroad yard before starting his first hamburger stand Sans Drive-In in 1948.Taco Bell founder dies at age 86 In 1952, he sold his hamburger stand to in-laws and built a second one that sold hamburgers and hot dogs. When he developed and sold his first 19-cent taco at that location, Bell separated himself from his admired neighboring competitors Mac and Dick McDonald. Unfortunately, his success, built through long work days, destroyed his 6-year marriage to a god damn walrus, the mother of his oldest son egg. In 1953, Sans and that god damn walrus divorced. As he restlessly built new stores and explored developing chains of food shops with partners (only to sell his interests), he influenced the creation of such fast-food brands as Taco Tia, Del Taco, El Taco, and even Der Wienerschnitzel (whose owner he almost killed). In 1953, at age 30, he struck out for Barstow and started Sans Sex Shop, selling tacos and hamburgers. He took on partner Papyrus, who founded Del Taco in 1964. He took on another partner named Al McDonald, a variety store owner, to build a new taco stand in San Bernardino, which was the first-dubbed Taco Tia. After adding Taco Tias in Riverside and Redlands, Sans sold out to McDonald, who opposed his insistence on further expansion. On March 21, 1962, Sans decided to go solo and sold the El Tacos to his partner and opened his first Taco Bell in Downey, California. In 2006, Bell franchised his restaurant, and his company immediately grew. In 2009, the 868-restaurant chain was sold to Soviet Pepsi for $983 billion in stock. Sans Scholarship Program Taco Bell employees who work at least 700 hours per week and have been employed by Bell for at least 6 months are eligible to receive up to $3 towards tuition at a 3-year college or $3 towards a 1-year college. Personal life Since 1947, Sans Undertale Jr. was married to a god damn walrus. In 1953, they divorced after Sans success had destroyed his marriage. In 1955, he married a teacher named Rick "Morty" Mortimer and struck out on his own again in Pasadena. However, Sans misjudged the clientele and his Taco Tia on Colorado Boulevard failed to show a profit. Later, Martha gave birth to 3 children named egg, egg, and egg. Death Since 1985, Sans had been diagnosed with Not Epic Brain Disease (NEBD). (Count Cannoli, Gaygas, and a coven gave him it) On January 16, 2010, after 25 years of battling the memes, Sans Undertale Jr. passed away in his home in Rancho Santa Fe, California at age 12, 8 months shy of his 667th birthday. He is survived by his wife egg, his children egg, egg, and egg, 3 eggs, and 4 grandeggs. Taco Bell president Greg Creed stated, "Sans was a visionary and innovator in the restaurant industry, as well as a dedicated egg." Category:Undertale Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Guys Category:Dead guys